Cobra Tune Isterio
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30715 |no = 1243 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 30 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = An otherworldly god that was destroyed by a weapon of mass destruction and lived on as a spirit. His soul was called to Elgaia using Summoning techniques. It was then inserted into a manmade vessel; the scientists' prototype Mock Unit known as a "Mock God." However, all of this displeased him. The incomplete vessel was unable to restrain the raging god's soul, and he went on a rampage. With his self-awareness restored and in possession of a new body, this otherworldly god began to take revenge on those who had desecrated his soul. |summon = It seems the humans of every world are equally foolish beings. And yet, I lost to them... |fusion = Resurrected, I am a god no longer! Yet my power exceeds that of a god! What absurd tragedy is this?! |evolution = Unbelievable, a god made stronger by human hands! This is truly the end! | hp_base = 4058 |atk_base = 1770 |def_base = 1571 |rec_base = 1556 | hp_lord = 5858 |atk_lord = 2401 |def_lord = 2132 |rec_lord = 2101 | hp_anima = 6600 |rec_anima = 1903 |atk_breaker = 2599 |def_breaker = 1934 |def_guardian = 2330 |rec_oracle = 2299 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |atk_guardian = 2203 | hp_oracle = 5115 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Harmonic Mock God's Impulse |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP & probable infliction of random status ailment |lsnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak |lstype = Attack/Hit Points |bb = Green Serpent's Allemande |bbdescription = 13 combo Earth attack on all foes, probable random infliction of all status ailments & boosts max HP |bbnote = 50% chance & 10% boost |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Virtuoso's Sforzando |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all foes, adds probable random infliction of all status ailments effect to attack for 3 turns & boosts BB Atk and Atk relative to max HP for 3 turns |sbbnote = 10% chance to inflict Curse, Poison, Paralysis & 15% chance to inflict Injury, Sick, Weak, 150% boost to BB Atk & 10% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 480 |evofrom = 30714 |evointo = 30716 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Isterio2 }}